


Gavin O Free

by heisttheblackflag (EuterpesChild)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - GTA V, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, First Meeting, Freewood - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Present Tense, Real AH Crew but in GTA V setting, achievement hunter - Freeform, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/heisttheblackflag
Summary: The Vagabond is possibly the most beautiful man Gavin's ever seen. And that's just when he's killing bad guys.[It's a GTA V Freewood first meeting au.]





	Gavin O Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/gifts).



> Goddammit Ryan. :*

“So. You’re the famous Gavin O Free.”

 

Gavin stands and presses his face to the bars, glaring at the face smirking down at him.

 

“Or should I say, infamous?” The man continues. Gavin would punch him if he weren’t 10 feet away. And behind a set of iron bars. Though technically Gavin was the one behind bars, and not the man.

 

“Are you really the man they’ve sent to bail me out?”

 

The man laughs now. “Bail you out? No. Break you out? Most certainly.” He barely gives Gavin a chance to gape at him before he’s stepped forward and offered Gavin his hand. “I’m the Vagabond. Let’s go raid a fucking prison.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not that Gavin isn’t used to running and shooting, it’s that the Vagabond is so much more psychotic than his crew and he’s trying to stare in awe while also doing his job. The Vagabond had cut straight through the bars on his cell, not even bothering with the padlock. He’d dragged Gavin out with him to keep Gavin from freezing up in shock, shoved a machine gun in his hands, and then taken off running down the hallway. Gavin paused only for a moment to note the dead guard by his cell door before he was pelting behind his strange savior. Gavin had followed his lead in shooting the guards, but when they continued running down the hallway without stopping, he gathered his breath to shout ahead of him,

 

“What exactly are we doing here? We’re not freeing anyone, are we?”

 

A bark of laughter made its way back to him. “There’s a vault in the middle, and that’s where we’re headed.”

 

Gavin gave a grunt of acknowledgement and continued running. Now, the two of them are fighting more constantly and Gavin grunts as a bullet grazes his shoulder.

“Nearly there, Gav,” the Vagabond shouts, and pulls out an Uzi from god knows where. They rush the last set of guards and are immediately confronted with a very large, very solid metal door. They both pause and stare at it. There’s a whisper of movement from the corner, and before Gavin could blink, the Vagabond had shot him. Gavin breathes out hard. This guy is the real deal.

 

“You know your way around a vault door, don’t you Gavin?”

 

Gavin sighs at the huge smirk from the Vagabond, and kneels in front of the door. He stares at it for a long moment, then turns back to his unknown rescuer. “I don’t suppose you brought any-” he trails off as the man hands him the aerosol can that he somehow knew the Vagabond had brought. “…yeah, that.”

 

Gavin finishes, stands, and sweeps an arm towards the door. “Care to do the honours?”

 

The Vagabond gives him a frankly alarming grin, uses a lighter to set the foam on fire, and happily kicks the vault door in. The two of them step inside, and Gavin’s jaw falls open at the sheer amount of gold ingots inside. They both take their time getting an eyeful of their glittering bounty, before Gavin comes to a horrible realization. “Vagabond,” he says, somewhat hesitantly. “How’re you expecting us to get these outta here?”

 

The Vagabond gives him a wide grin, and Gavin’s not sure whether it’s growing on him or becoming even more terrifying than the first time. “Like this,” he says, pointing towards the ceiling. Gavin looks up just in time to see a massive explosion take off the roof of the building. He ducks instinctively, but looks back up to see a cargobob lowering a huge sack towards them. An unexpectedly familiar face leans out of the side and shouts down at them.

 

“Hello boys!” A bear mask muffles his voice slightly, but Gavin would recognize Jack’s voice anywhere.

 

“Jack!” Gavin yells back happily. “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Getting you out, duh,” Jack replies. “Get the bars in the sack!”

 

Gavin suddenly remembers what they’re doing in that vault, and he promptly begins helping the Vagabond throw the ingots into the giant sack. The Vagabond must be absolutely ripped, because in what seems like no time at all the vault is empty, and Jack is beckoning them up into the chopper. The two of them scramble up the ropes, and pull themselves up next to Jack. He yells up to whoever is flying, and the cargobob rises into the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin can’t stop laughing the whole way back to the penthouse, exhilarated with being free, as well as stealing a whole sack of gold and meeting his new and very strange rescuer. Now that he has a moment to think back on his rescue, he can’t stop thinking about how quickly and efficiently the Vagabond had gotten him out and taken down nearly all of the guards in the prison. He hadn’t seemed like he had even been looking at his enemies as he took them down, and there was a rhythm to his actions that seemed somehow planned. And how had he gotten in contact with Jack and Geoff? Gavin would have known if someone like the Vagabond was part of his crew, and he had never seen the Vagabond in his life. There would be enough time for Gavin to ask questions after the crew’s debrief, so he decides to just enjoy banter with Jack and the opportunity to stare at the Vagabond’s painted yet ruggedly attractive face.

 

* * *

 

 

Once back at “base”, Gavin helps Jack and the Vagabond lug the huge sack to the living room of Geoff’s penthouse. Michael, Jeremy, and Ray are there waiting for them, and leap out of their seats when they see the huge bag.

 

“What is in there?” Michael shrieks.

 

“Gold, lads!” Gavin yells excitedly. “A buttload of gold!”

 

Geoff hushes him half-heartedly, and gestures them to drop the bag in the middle of the room. Gavin and Geoff grab drinks, and the whole gang seats themselves on the assorted couches. The Vagabond has grabbed a wet paper towel from the kitchen and is wiping off his camouflage-patterned face paint. Gavin should be staring at the bag of gold, but is terribly distracted by the gradual revelation of the mystery man’s facial features. He has incredibly distinct bone structure, and Gavin is very, very attracted to it. It doesn’t help that the man seems to be some sort of mercenary genius either. Gavin could quite feasibly continue staring all night, but Geoff clears his throat. Gavin snaps his head back and tries very hard to pay attention.

 

“All right, men,” Geoff begins. “You will notice that we do, in fact, have Mr. Free back in our midst.” Cheers break out from the assorted men, and Gavin ducks his head in moderate embarrassment. “Glad to have you back, Gavino. Maybe next time you try to steal a jet, don’t get nabbed by the cops?” A general roar of laughter, and Gavin catches a smirk from the Vagabond on the couch next to him. He winks. “Now, to the real business.” Geoff quiets them down, though a few snorts still sound from Michael’s general direction. “You may notice we have a new member of the crew here. Some of you may actually have heard of him before, but if not, I’ll let him introduce himself.” All eyes turn towards the Vagabond, and he shifts on his seat, looking mildly uncomfortable for the first time since Gavin had met him- god, had it even been four hours since his rescue?

 

The Vagabond clears his throat. “Those of you who may know me probably know me as the Vagabond,” he begins, and Michael gasps. The Vagabond acknowledges him with a minute tilt of his head. “Since I’m joining the Fake Crew now, though, you all can call me Ryan.” He’s immediately met with welcoming shouts using his name, and some overexcitement from Michael.

 

“That’s a lovely name,” Gavin says under his breath, almost without realizing he’s spoken. Ryan turns to him abruptly, but Gavin starts yelling back at Michael in order to avoid the Vaga- Ryan’s- gaze.

 

* * *

 

 

The crew had decided to welcome Ryan by trying their damnedest to get him drunk. Ryan refused to have any alcohol, though, so Michael, Jack, and Jeremy shrugged and got amazingly drunk themselves. Geoff and Ray had joined Ryan in abstaining from hard drink, and Gavin, unable as ever to refuse Michael for long, had gotten a bit tipsier than he had planned. Eventually everyone had drifted off to their rooms, leaving Gavin and Ryan staring at each other at the bar in Geoff’s kitchen. Gavin gets up, without having a clear idea of where he’s going, and almost falls over. Ryan immediately steadies him, and Gavin envies him his…everything. His brain is a bit too fuzzy to figure out how exactly he had meant to end that sentence.

 

“Are you alright?” Ryan asks, and Gavin can tell even through a haze of alcohol that he means it, despite trying not to laugh.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin shrugs, and nearly pitches himself sideways with the movement. “…okay, maybe not alright. Could you walk me to my room please, Ry?”

 

Ryan is really stifling laughter now, but he takes Gavin’s elbow and starts leading him towards where Gavin is fairly certain his bedroom is.

 

Gavin leans against the doorpost to his room, feeling somewhat steadier. He stares intently at Ryan’s face and wills himself to sober up.

 

“You’re bleeding hot; you know that?”

 

Gavin mentally slaps himself. Exactly the opposite of the suave thief he wanted to portray. Though, Ryan had broken him out of prison for failing to realize that airports had security guards, so perhaps he’d never conveyed suave thief to begin with. He’s about to slide into his room and stay there forever when Ryan finally speaks.

 

“Strangely enough, no one’s ever told me that. Though to be fair, I’ve also never met you before.”

 

Gavin can’t think of enough words to respond to that intelligently, so what comes out of his mouth is “People must not know you that well then if they can’t see how amazingly attractive you are.”

 

Ryan comes back with, “You don’t know me that well either,” and Gavin feels crushed. Ryan immediately smirks again, though, and this time Gavin knows for sure that he is into Ryan smirking. “Would you like to know more about me, Gavin?” Ryan has somehow pitched his voice even deeper, and Gavin absolutely melts in the face of it.

 

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is because it took me about 50 videos and 70 fanfics until I realised that Gavin's username is Gavino Free and not Gavin O Free, but I like my mistaken version better and sort of imagine it as his Los Santos criminal persona.
> 
> I really don't write RPF ever but the ever-lovely Ryan accidentally got me addicted to the AH boys and I wanted to write something for him. I'm just pretending when the real people record that they're putting on personas, so they're playing fictionalised versions of themselves and that's who I'm writing.
> 
> Also I'm never writing in present tense again; this was a mistake.


End file.
